Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm/Arquivo 16052007
Você foi promovido a sysop.. Caio.. Obrigado pelo trabalho que vc vem fazendo aqui e pelo tempo que vc tem gasto para isto.. E para que vc continue seu trabalho e pare de me encher o saco(brincadeira.. ahuahuahuah), estou te promovendo a sysop(administrador).. boa sorte.. e qualquer dúvida to ai no msn.. bom trabalho, 06:57, 10 October 2006 (PDT) Parabéns Parabéns, Caio. Continue com o bom trabalho. Abraços, --:Scaico: 08:01, 10 October 2006 (PDT) Valeu Pessoal Valeu pessoal brigado mesmo agora posso parar de encher o saco =] brigado felipe, vlw scaico Olá! Caio, primeiramente parabéns! Depois, "muito prazer", eu sou o Ariel, ainda não tivemos contato direto, blá, blá, blá, etc. e tal. :-) Bem vindo ao time! Abraços, Arielhenrique Trabalho em equipe.. Caio.. eu tava vendo aqui.. das paradas que faltam fazer.. uma que tem mta página e eh facil de fazer por ter pouca coisa escrita, são os que estão nas categorias: Atores Secundários e Equipe do Lost.. quando vc voltar entra no msn pra gente dividir essas tarefas.. flw.. abração Valeu Valeu, caio! Eu realmente gosto de traduções, o problema é que não disponho de muito tempo pra isso. Mas sempre que tem uma brechinha no horário eu venho aqui e traduzo o que posso! ^^ Cold Shadow 14:58, 18 October 2006 (PDT) Tempão Pois é, né? Temos muita coisa a fazer. Hehehe Não tenho tido muito tempo de entrar no MSN, mas assim que possível nos falamos por lá. Abração, Arielhenrique 05:40, 27 October 2006 (PDT) OPS! Eu tava editando o filme de orientação da Pérola neste minuto também, aí deu "conflito". Ha.ha.ha.ha Acontece. Abraços Arielhenrique 09:24, 29 October 2006 (PST) vlw putz.. caio.. vc eh uma máquina!! ahuuahuhauahuahu abração Oi caio Gostaria de contribuir sobre LOST adicionando sobre ops personagens que aparecem nos livros sobre à série,como posso fazer isso? Obrigado. kenno007 Caio eu escrevi no sumário o pq de tirar a noticia.. mas ja q vc perguntou, vo explicar melhor.. aquilo que vc colocou não eh uma notícia.. eh um post, especulação, teoria de um blog, mesma coisa que vc ter um blog e fazer uma especulação tipo: "o ben e o kelvin são a mesma pessoa". Na verdade se vc for ver na seção notícias do site onde vc pegou isso.. vc pode ver que não tem esse post la.. se quiser ver a lista de notícias do site que vc pegou aquilo ta ai Notícias, então se quiser colocar alguma coisa na predefinição "notícias", ponha uma "notícia", ok? A propósito.. se quiser atualizar, atualiza com essas daqui: Rodrigo Santoro já negocia participação até o fim de "Lost" e RODRIGO SANTORO É ELEITO POR FÃS DE LOST O MELHOR ESTREANTE DA NOVA TEMPORADA. flw.. 06:59, 16 November 2006 (PST) MSN Oi cara, eu te adicionei aki... mas no momento vc está off line. abraços Kenno007 ... eu tava sem net.. arrumaram hj.. eh mesmo.. tenho q atualizar meus personagens.. só q nem hj nem amanhã vai dar.. ta foda.. esse domingo prova da uff e no próximo da ufrrj.. mais vo tentar fazer pelo menos alguma coisa.. flw 09:22, 29 November 2006 (PST) Quase lá Pois é meu velho, tô "meio" de volta. Esse sumiço foi devido a uma enorme carga de trabalhos, provas, seminários e coisas a fazer na faculdade. Agora só falta um... daí sim, volto pra valer! Hehehe Assim que possível vamos terminar isso aqui. E você, que dia mesmo sai de férias?? Abração, Arielhenrique lost in lost.. ok.. o que vc conseguir ai ta ótimo.. vlw.. Divulgação Agressiva.. Caio.. to afim de iniciar agora um novo método de divulgação, denominado por mim de divulgação agressiva.. é o seguinte.. vo fazer um texto bem legal e chamativo chamando o pessoal pro lostpedia.. e vo colocar em todas as comunidades relacionadas ao nome lost.. TODAS.. no dia de exibição do novo episódio, de madrugada, de manhã e de tarde, enquanto o pessoal tiver procurando as legendas de lost.. tb vo pedir pro luizim se for fazer colocar o nome da lostpedia na legenda, e por ai vai.. creio q da pra atingir uns 2 a 3 mil usuários.. mais tarde eu entro pra gente discutir essa parada.. abs.. 12:40, 3 Fevereiro 2007 (PST) Ai caio.. http://g1.globo.com/Noticias/0,,MUL4495-7084,00.html Predefinição Notícias caio.. vc colocou um post do dude.. e aquela seção eh só de notícias, não comentarios.. coloquei o antigo de volta, ta!? abs 10:48, 8 Fevereiro 2007 (PST) RE: Fotos ok.. seu pedido é uma ordem.. 07:13, 11 Fevereiro 2007 (PST) Carnaval ai cara.. to viajando hj(sabado) volto só na quarta.. fica de olho ai nas paradas.. se for viajar ve quem da galera que nao vai e fala pra só dar uma olhada de vez em quando pra garantir.. abração lek.. bom carnaval pra ti! 18:13, 16 Fevereiro 2007 (PST) Libby em flashback de Desmond Por que você insiste em tirar a Libby do flashback do Desmond? Basta ir na Bio do personagem que você vai verificar o fato, caso tenha perdido o capítulo! ** vc nao vai responder???????????????????????Jonas 09:25, 1 Março 2007 (PST) **Entendi, Caio. Obrigado pela resposta. Mas resta ainda uma dúvida: A Libby é considerada principal como? Ela mal apareceu e sumiu! Nesse caso (de ser principal), ela deveria ter também seu próprio link na lista de personagens que têm ligação com outros em flashbacks, o que vc acha?Jonas 08:28, 5 Março 2007 (PST) RE:Que bom ter vc de volta é cara.. mais nem foi minha culpa.. to 2 dias sem net! =/ ainda bem que voltou pq hj tem lost.. eu vi, a lostpedia ta mais movimentada, atingimos mais de 100.000 acessos e mais de 2.000 usuarios, vo falar com o fábio pra ver se ele consegue algum espaço num jornal ou revista tipo a superinteressante falando sobre agente... e vo falar pro admin fazer nossa parte no forum da lp... esse mes agora parece q vai ser mto bom.. abração Caio tesão 08:34, 28 Fevereiro 2007 (PST) Episódios Ilustrados é Caio.. mas sem ilustração fica mto fraco o artigo... só tem as principais imagens, quem quiser ver todas eh só ir no link da lost-media.. vc não acha melhor??? 08:06, 9 Março 2007 (PST) ::Mas Caio.. mas as fotos que to colocando são só pra ilustrar o resumo mesmo, mto melhor ler e ver o q aconteceu.. Aquele link pros screencaps quase ninguem vai clicar, tem mta foto la.. As que estão no artigo são só as principais.. Eu vou colocar em todos, pode deixar.. abração =D 12:27, 9 Março 2007 (PST) RE: Ajuda um Bot pode fazer isso.. nós não! e como não temos nenhum bot por aqui é só na mão mesmo.. 16:34, 15 Março 2007 (PDT) Propaganda Cara não faço propaganda minha não. Se vc tivesse lido tudo, ia ver que aquilo é a assinatura que vai embaixo de e-mail de empresas. Aliás consta o nome da empresa. Isso ocorreu porque eu traduzo no programa de e-mail, pra ninguém ver, entendeu? e ae! e ae cara... eu tava meio sumido daki por causa d uns probleminhas, depois t falo pelo msn... mas nao eh nada com vc nao... relex... aos poucos eu to voltando a dar um gás aki... abração! --Darwin 14:57, 28 Abril 2007 (PDT) Obrigado Obrigado, Caio, pelo reconhecimento. Gosto muito de traduzir os textos aqui da Lostpédia, sempre que tenho um tempo estou aqui traduzindo. Eu que quero agradecer a vocês que mantem a LP no ar. É uma grande fonte de informação aos fãs, que estão intrigados com os mistérios da ilha. Obrigado mais uma vez e conte comigo, quando sobrar um tempo. Abraços Ataide de Almeida Jr Re: Objetos Então.. foi exatamente isso que te perguntei.. também achei melhor só com o nome simplificado.. então ta decidido.. até segunda no máximo esse portal sai do papel.. fui.. abs 19:28, 5 Maio 2007 (PDT) Desculpas aceitas.. Seu status ja foi restaurado.. depois vc lê o email que te mandei respondendo ao que você mandou mais cedo.. 16:12, 8 Maio 2007 (PDT) Re: Olá Olá, Caio. Eu vi na página inicial o recrutamento, mas o que está pesando atualmente é a falta de tempo. Só teria no máximo umas 3h para me dedicar ao site. Acho que tem gente que pode contribuir mais nesse quesito. Mesmo assim, obrigado por lembrar. Abraço - Ataide de Almeida Jr